Pokemon Black And White - Chapter 1, Eevee!
by Gpmad12
Summary: um this is the story of black and white enjoy


**Pokemon - The Story Of White And Black -**  
... Wah what time is it? Can someone check the clock for me White's mum rushed into the house with a sudden shocking look on her face, White awoken from his slumber on the floor next to white was a over-used laptop and 5 pokemon comics "White come down stair's quickly",  
White rushed out of bed although he knew his mother always get's excited over nothing, eh might aswell find out "what's going on"  
"Son do you want a pokedex?"  
White gasped still half asleep "WHATTTTTTTTTTT A POKEDEX OF COURSE WHY WOULD I NOT."  
Then no more be said. White rushed out the house at the speed of light even though he forget many thing's he needed.  
he could always come back later? on the way white saur his old friend from his childhood black "HEYYY BLACKKK WAIT UP"  
Black turned around and sighed giggling behind his breath at how motivated white was "Wow who woke up the snorlax?" teased black "LISTENNNNN, I'M GOING TO GET A POKEDEX AND A POKEMON YEAAAAAAH" screamed white with the most motivated smile ever black swifly grabbed his hand and forced him to the lab at the top of the hill "OH YEAH WHEN YOU GET A POKEMON WE CAN BATTLE WHITE" Black wasn't the type to loose his chill so this was rare.  
White smiled and after a long long LONG walk up this massive hill they finally arrived to what seemed a dusty old House very old indeed the window's we're covered in cobwebs and infact it looked haunted, Speaking of haunted Gastly's and haunter's were roaming along the window's waving, instead of seeming like harmfull pokemon they were actually very friendly,  
white aproached the door and rang the doorbell while jumping on the spot from the excitement the door swang open by itself, "Come in" a voice said.  
On the ouside the house looked scary but on the inside it seemed like home so clean and "Pretty"  
A female with a lab coat walked down the stair's she had a un-fashinable green hat "OH JUNIPER HE'S HERE"  
Another what looked like female professor walked into the room she looked very done up in her work "Hello white, I am professor Juniper and today you will be getting a pokedex and pokemon I think?"  
she smiled sweetly white's heart pounded as soon as he heard the word pokemon he suddenly jolted up and said "I'm ready for any pokemon I'm given"  
The Professor was stunned, this trainer seemed to have something, a spark a very sharp spark "Ok come over here then white" white rushed over to see only one pokeball on the table Professor Juniper turned around and white was fussing over the pokeball he was playing with it and looking at it "Oh I woulden't touch that if I was you"  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH PROFESSOR" ignoring the professor white threw the pokeball into the air..  
Suddenly a Zapdos which seemed badly ingured came out the pokeball "Wait is this my starter pokemon"  
Professor juniper stayed very still, she woulden't even move a muscle "HEY BUDDY" said white to the zapdose Zapdos zapped him with a very fast strike of thunder.  
White was fryed to his the professor grabbed the pokeball from the table "ZAPDOS RETURN" zapdos was summoned back-inside the pokeball White rushed himself back up to help clean up the mess "You alright white?" asked bianca "Yeah i'm fine"  
Ok Ok here is you're starter now Bianca pulled a big smile over her face and opend a box with just one pokeball inside YESSSS said white he was so excited to see what was inside this pokeball "GO" he yelped while throwing the pokeball in the air suddenly the cute cat pokemon "Eevee" came out the pokeball eevee looked at it's owner in confusion Eevee then cryed.  
White : Guy's what's wrong with eevee he seem's really upset Professor Juniper : Well, Eevee was nearly killed by a hunter at birth.. His family has been missing ever since White gasped at the thought he then grabbed eevee and brought it's ear close to his mouth to whisper something White : Don't worry eevee, Everything i's going to be ok Eevee smiled and grew to like the trainer with only matter of secounds White felt the bond with his pokemon already "And here is you're pokedex and pokeballs" Bianca passed them to white white just smiled and took them he was just looking into eevee's eyes and admiring it's cuteness "Eevee we're gonna be best-friends ok?"  
Eevee smiled back and laughed Black ran into the room "WOW A KANTO POKEMON EEVEE, we should so battle now"  
black had already got extremly ready to battle you ready eevee? Eevee looked at white confused but then understand what was going on Eevee jumped out of white's hands and screamed a battle cry Ok eevee we're ready! white quickly checked his pokedex before the battle begun "Eevee the evolution pokemon, Eevee can never stay in 1 form because of it's genetic make-up Eevee is the only pokemon To evolve into 7 Different form's"  
White : You ready eevee?  
Eevee was so pumped and ready for this ok let's go,  
Black was already a exprienced trainer he had got his first badge and was a pretty good pokemon trainer LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Go Eevee!  
Eevee ran onto the battle field ready to battle

Black threw his pokeball into the air Come out pal Snivy appeared from the pokeball it seemed sly and ready to battle Black : you can go first because you're new aha

hmm black checked the moves of eevee on his pokedex - Sand Attack - Bite - Body Slam - Growl

Ok Eevee go for the sand attack,  
Eevee started using it's back feet to kick sand at snivy lowering it's eye contact

You think that'll effect my snivy? you have alot to learn Snivy use Leaf tornado to get the sand away,  
Snivy whipped up a leaf tornado with it's tail moving all the sand away from the area and now fire the tornado!  
Snivy threw the tornado of leaf's at eevee causing critical damage

Eevee No!  
Eevee flew backward's it seemed pretty weak already Ok let's check out snivy's moves..  
- Leaf Tornado - Leech Seed - Tackle - Leaf Blade

Aha I got it!  
Eevee use bite but don't use it till I say so Eevee stayed still storing power in it's jaws

Black was confused by the action he made hmm.. what's he planning.. I don't care Snivy finsh this up with leaf blade,  
Snivy's tail vibrated bright green with power snivy then backflipped and shot it's tail in the direction of eevee

NOW! Eevee jumped into the air and bit the foe's tail causing some damage on eevee But massive recoil damage on Snivy,  
Snivy is unable to battle Pick your next pokemon!  
Hm alright Tranquil let's go!

**How will the rival battle end? Find out on the next chapter... :)**  
**Hope you enjoyed it I'm kinda new so yeah thanks review comments like's and idea's what pokemon would you like white to have? What pokemon would you like black to have? and yes this is a twisted version of the Black 2 and White 2 Video game series :) thanks for reading**


End file.
